The subject application relates to a method and apparatus for the manufacture of resin based, fiber-reinforced panels.
It is commonplace in the recreational vehicle business to use glass fiber-reinforced wall panels for the exterior surface of the recreational vehicle. These wall panels vary in widths up to, and including, dimensions from 2.4 to 3 meters (8 to 10 feet), and can have a length as long as 12 meters (40 ft.) or more. While the composite material from which the panels are made provides an adequate material for the recreational vehicle side walls, the presently utilized processes and equipment for manufacturing the composite material invariably may emit VOCs, both within the facility, as well as that which may be exhausted to atmosphere.
The process of making the composite material first begins with use of an elongate mold. The mold is somewhat larger than the panels to be made, but large enough to accommodate the 3xc3x9712 meter (10xc3x9740 ft.) panels. The upper surface is a finished surface to provide a substantially flat and smooth surface, as it is this surface that forms the visible exterior surface of the panels to be made.
The prepared mold is first sprayed with a coating known as a gel coating, which cures to form a high gloss exterior surface for the panel. Once cured, a resin and fiberglass are applied to the top surface of the gel coating, and then a plurality of panels, typically hard board (such as luan panels) are positioned side by side on top of the fiberglass. The seams between the panels are covered with a seam material, and a vacuum bag is then placed over the top of the panels and a slight vacuum is introduced which draws resin into the luan panels to form a finished product. The completed product is then pulled off of the mold and cut and trimmed to the proper size.
One method of applying the gel coating is to maintain the elongate mold in a stationary fashion, and move the gel coating sprayer longitudinally along rails and spray the entire length of the elongate mold. While this provides for an excellent layer of gel coating on the mold, due to the movement of the sprayer, capturing the fumes of the gel coating can be difficult. Furthermore, as maintenance of the molds is required, the molds are moved into and out of their various positions by way of an overhead crane, which due to the size of the elongate mold, can be a difficult operation. The objects of the invention are therefore to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art.
The objects of the invention have been accomplished by providing an apparatus for manufacturing fiberglass-reinforced panels, comprising a plurality of molds for receiving the components of the panels, a spraying apparatus for applying an exterior coat for the panels, an applicator mechanism for applying the fiberglass to the panels, a guide mechanism for guiding the molds through the spraying apparatus and applicator mechanism, and a drive mechanism for independently driving individuals ones of the plurality of molds.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the drive mechanism is comprised of a plurality of drive rollers. The molds each comprise an elongate support surface, having an upper finished surface, and a lower sub-frame, the lower sub-frame including a horizontally projecting, longitudinally extending drive surface, whereby the drive rollers engage the drive surface. The sub-frame includes at least one longitudinally extending I-beam, and the lower drive surface is provided by a lower surface thereof. The drive rollers are preferably driven by variable speed motors which are individually controllable.
The guide mechanism is comprised of a plurality of guide rollers. The guide rollers comprise a first plurality of rollers, each having a rotational axis along a horizontal axis, to guide the molds in a horizontal sense. The molds each comprise an elongate support surface having an upper finished surface, and a lower sub-frame, where the sub-frame includes horizontally projecting, longitudinally extending first reference surfaces, whereby the first plurality of rollers engage the first reference surfaces. The guide rollers further comprise a second plurality of rollers, each having a rotational axis along a vertical axis, to guide the molds in a lateral sense. The molds further comprise vertically projecting, longitudinally extending second reference surfaces, whereby the second plurality of rollers engage the second reference surfaces. The molds each comprise an elongate support surface, having an upper finished surface, and a lower sub-frame comprises I-beam members extending longitudinally below the elongate support surface and adjacent to lateral side edges thereof, the first reference surfaces are defined by lower sections of the I-beam members, and the second reference surfaces are defined by exterior channels formed by the I-beams. The lower sub-frame further includes a longitudinally extending central I-beam, and a lower surface of the central I-beam provides a drive surface. The drive mechanism is comprised of drive rollers positioned beneath the central I-beam, drivingly engaging the drive surface.
Preferably, the spraying apparatus flanks the guide mechanism, whereby the molds are driven relative to, and through, the spraying apparatus, and has an enclosure surrounding the spraying apparatus. Enclosure further includes a ventilation system to vent fumes within the enclosure. An oven extends longitudinally from the enclosure, whereby the molds, after passing through the spraying apparatus, are driven through the oven.
In another embodiment of the invention, an apparatus for manufacturing fiberglass-reinforced panel, comprises a plurality of molds for receiving the components of the panels, a spraying apparatus for applying an exterior coat for the panels, an applicator mechanism for applying the fiberglass to the panels, a guide mechanism for guiding the molds through the spraying apparatus and applicator mechanism, and an enclosure surrounding the spraying apparatus and applicator mechanism.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the enclosure further includes a ventilation system to vent fumes within the enclosure. The enclosure is defined as a curing oven intermediate the spraying apparatus and applicator mechanism. The apparatus further comprises an operator viewing station, for viewing moving molds within the enclosure, from a position exterior of the enclosure. The apparatus also further comprises an operator enclosed area, downstream of the applicator mechanism. The operator enclosed area is preferably down-drafted to improve the air quality within the operator enclosed area.
Preferably, the apparatus further comprises a drive mechanism comprised of a plurality of drive rollers, to propel individual molds through the enclosure. The molds each comprise an elongate support surface, having an upper finished surface, and a lower sub-frame, the lower sub-frame including a horizontally projecting, longitudinally extending drive surface, whereby the drive rollers engage the drive surface. The lower sub-frame includes at least one longitudinally extending I-beam, and the lower drive surface is provided by a lower surface thereof. The drive rollers are driven by variable speed motors which are individually controllable.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the guide mechanism is comprised of a plurality of guide rollers. The guide rollers comprise a first plurality of rollers, each having a rotational axis along a horizontal axis, to guide the molds in a horizontal sense. The guide rollers further comprise a second plurality of rollers, each having a rotational axis along a vertical axis, to guide the molds in a lateral sense. The molds each comprise an elongate support surface, having an upper finished surface, and a lower sub-frame comprised of an I-beam structure, comprising I-beam members extending longitudinally below the elongate support surface and adjacent to lateral side edges thereof, whereby the first plurality of rollers are profiled to contact a lower section of the I-beam, and the second plurality of rollers flank the I-beams, with rollers positioned within and engaging, exterior channels formed by the I-beams. The lower sub-frame further includes a longitudinally extending central I-beam, and a lower surface of the central I-beam provides a drive surface. The apparatus further comprises a drive mechanism preferably comprised of drive rollers positioned beneath the central I-beam, drivingly engaging the drive surface.
In yet another aspect of the invention a novel method of manufacturing fiberglass-reinforced panel, comprises the steps of providing a mold having an upper finished surface, moving each the mold individually along a longitudinal path, spraying the moving mold with a coating, at least partially curing the coating, applying a resin and fiberglass to the coating, applying stiffener boards on top of the resin, and applying a vacuum to the molds to complete the reinforced panels.
In a preferred method, the spraying step is done in an enclosed ventilated booth. The coating is cured within a heated and enclosed curing chamber which extends continuously from the enclosed booth. The molds are individually moved by way of a drive roller which engages the mold to drive the mold longitudinally.
In yet another embodiment of the invention, an apparatus for manufacturing fiberglass reinforced panels, comprises a plurality of individual molds for receiving the components of the panels, a first longitudinal process line including a spraying apparatus for applying an exterior coat for the panels, and applicator mechanisms for applying resin and fiberglass strands to the panels. A second longitudinal process line operates parallel to, but in an opposite direction to, the first longitudinal process line. A first transverse transfer station transversely connects an end of the first longitudinal process line with a starting position of the second longitudinal process line.
In a preferred embodiment of this invention, second transverse transfer station transversely connects an end of the second longitudinal process line with a starting position of the first longitudinal process line. The first longitudinal process line includes a guide mechanism for guiding the individual molds through the spraying apparatus and applicator mechanisms. The guide mechanism is comprised of a plurality of guide rollers. The guide rollers comprise a first plurality of rollers, each having a rotational axis along a horizontal axis, to guide the molds in a horizontal sense. The molds each comprise an elongate support surface, having an upper finished surface, and a lower sub-frame, the lower sub-frame including horizontally projecting, longitudinally extending first reference surfaces, whereby the first plurality of rollers engage the first reference surfaces. The guide rollers further comprise a second plurality of rollers, each having a rotational axis along a vertical axis, to guide the molds in a lateral sense. The molds further comprise vertically projecting, longitudinally extending second reference surfaces, whereby the second plurality of rollers engage the second reference surfaces.
Preferably, the first transverse transfer station includes a movable trolley, whereby the trolley has an upper roller assembly, comprised of a third plurality of rollers substantially identical to the first plurality of rollers, and a fourth plurality of rollers, substantially identical to the second plurality of rollers, whereby the trolley may be laterally aligned with the first longitudinal process line, with the first and third plurality or rollers aligned, and the second and fourth plurality of rollers aligned, and the individual molds may be moved from the first longitudinal process line directly to the trolley, and thereafter transferred to the second longitudinal process line. The apparatus further comprises a first drive mechanism to drive the individual molds along the first longitudinal process line. Also preferably, a second drive mechanism is provided to drive the trolley between the first and second longitudinal process lines. The second longitudinal process line includes a fifth and sixth plurality of rollers, substantially identical to the first and second plurality of rollers, whereby the trolley may be laterally aligned with the second longitudinal process line, with the third and fifth plurality or rollers aligned, and the fourth and sixth plurality of rollers aligned, and the individual molds may be moved directly from the trolley to the second longitudinal process line. The apparatus further comprises a third drive mechanism to drive the individual molds along the second longitudinal process line.